Granted Opportunities
by sakemori
Summary: The Wish Granter is known all over Japan. She is the only one that can grant your every wish so long as it's pure. Apparently, Sesshomaru didn't listen to that fact when he decided to kidnap her when she wouldn't grant his wish. She won't murder an innocent soul just for the Lord of the West though she will grant the deepest wish in his heart. That is if he realizes it anyway. R
1. Prelude

**I do not own InuYasha..only the OCs I decide to create...**

**So so sorry guys. I just read over it and realized it wasn't going where I wanted it to. I just have to rewrite it. Don't worry. I'll update every couple of days if not in the same day. No flames, please.**

Prelude

A demoness with bright golden hair and big, clear blue eyes looks up at the summer palace of the North in fright yet grim determination. It is bigger than her three palaces combined with high stone walls and many upon many towers. She pulls the dark cloak tighter around her body and walks up the many stone steps leading into it.

She opens the double stone doors with brass dragon head knockers and sniffs the air delicately as if not to draw attention to her. Smelling nothing out of the ordinary, she takes a hesitant step in and all but sighs in relief. She has made it in without any incident. She takes in the grand hall with high ceilings and two grand staricases that join at the top. A single painting of the former Northern Lord with pale blue hair and bright pink eyes is posed with his mate on one arm.

"I trust your wish is pure?" a monotonous voice says from behind her, and she jumps and turns around with her claws raised to strike. An average figure stands before her with a silver cloak hiding their face and hair. The cloak parts only a little in the front showing a beautiful purple and silver kimono. The voice of the figure is completely unrecognizable as male or female.

"Are you the Wish Granter?" she asks, and the figure before her nods.

"You are wanting to bear a child, but you are unable to produce them," the figure states, and the demoness nods and lowers her head in sorrow. A clawed hand with black markings on the wrist lifts her face and the hood falls from the figure's head. The demoness gasps as another demoness with long black hair and silver eyes gazes upon her face. A black snowflake on her forehead shimmers in the light that is barely shinning in the room, a black stripe contrasts against her pale cheeks, two pointed ears poke out from the side of her head, and her lips are red and full. She is beyond beautiful.

"I shall grant your wish, but for a hefty price," she says with a voice as beautiful as tinkling bells, and the demoness nods in understanding. She has figured as much. She smiles and grabs her hand. She leads her to a side room and opens the shoji doors before them. A room with a purple mist rushes at her face and she coughs and swipes her free hand in front of her face to dispel the mist.

When the mist finally clears, the demoness notices that a small, round table sits in the center of the small room with two pink pillows for chairs. In the middle of the table is a small glass ball sitting upon a small, golden pedestal. The Wish Granter leads her over to it and points to one of the pillows. The demoness sits down as the Wish Granter leaves for a second. She looks around noticing the bare stone walls, curiosity plain on her face, as the small glass ball catches her eye again. She leans forward and notices the same purple mist from earlier swirling around in the glass ball and leans even closer. A small image manifests itself showing the Wish Granter and a young demoness with golden hair and blue eyes running around in circles in a rose garden. Her hair is up in pigtails and her eyes are bright and filled with joy. The Wish Granter calls the young one's name, and she turns towards her with a pout. The Wish Granter just laughs and beckons her towards her, and she obeys.

"Do not look into the ball," the Wish Granter calls from behind the demoness, and she jumps. "It is not wise."

"What was that I just saw?" she asks as the Wish Granter sits down upon her pillow and holds out a vial filled with a clear liquid. The demoness takes it and gives her a curious look.

"It was a look into the future. I'm guessing you saw yours?" She gives the demoness a curious look but she shrugs.

"I saw you with a young demoness child. She had my hair and eyes," she answers, and the Wish Granter nods and looks down at her hands in thought.

"Let us not worry about that right now," the Wish Granter says, and the demoness gives her a strange look but allows it. "Now for this potion to work, you must drink it before sex. Right before you are about to do the deed, drink it and allow it to spread to your uterus. Then, have sex and you'll be pregnant in the morning. If you forget to take it in three days then it will not work. Do you understand?" The demoness nods and stands up.

She goes to leave but stops and turns toward the Wish Granter with suspicion in her eyes and asks, "What do I do in return for this wish?"

The Wish Granter laughs and chills run down the demoness's spine. "I will come to retrieve your payment when the time calls for it." The demoness nods and leaves quickly before she asks for anything else. She doesn't want to pay for anything else she might wish for.

_Five Months and Three Days Later_

The demoness paces in her mate's study with her new born daughter in her arms. A life attempt was already made earlier today just before sundown and now she worries for her pup's safety. A knock on the study door draws her out of her thoughts and bids the knocker to enter. The Wish Granter slides open the door and bows to the demoness, her ebony hair spilling over her shoulders and hides her smirk.

"What is it that you want for payment?" she demands and holds her daughter closer to her chest as if to protect her from the demoness before her. The Wish Granter straightens herself and holds out her hands.

"I want your child." The demoness opens her mouth to protest but the Wish Granter shoots her a look and she closes her mouth with an audible snap. "I shall protect her until her sixteenth year in which I shall return her to you."

"Why are you doing this? What is in it for you?" she demands, and the Wish Granter chuckles darkly.

"I am invested in the East's future, Haruki-sama," she says as the demoness hands her daughter over to her almost unwillingly. Just before her daughter is passed completely into her arms, she kisses her newborn's forehead right over the golden sun.

"Good luck, Youko," she whispers and allows the Wish Granter to walk away with her. Haruki collapses onto the ground in sobs as the cries of her child fill the night air.

**Haruki-sunlight**

**Youko-sun child**


	2. Chapter 1

**So so sorry guys. I just read over it and realized it wasn't going where I wanted it to. I just have to rewrite it. Don't worry. I'll update every couple of days if not in the same day. No flames, please.**

**I do not own InuYasha..only the OCs I decide to create...**

**And to TemariFire...thank you for the review! Thanks to you I was ableto get this chapter out much faster.**

**Fubuki- snow storm**

**Youko- sun child**

**Yukiko- snow child**

**Fuyoko- winter child**

Chapter 1

_Eight Years Later_

"Okaa-san!" a little demoness cries out as she barrels down a long hallway filled wit paintings and empty vases. Her blond pigtails fly out behind her, her bright, big blue eyes filled with fright as she turns a corner and bumps into someone causing her to land on her bottom. She bounces twice backwards before coming to a stop and rubs her bottom slightly with a wince.

"Ow!" she grumbles, and the Wish Granter laughs. The child begins to cry and shake in fright. She picks up the young child and holds her to her bosom and whispers soothing words in her ears. She eventually calms down enough to say that there is a lizard demon in the rose garden.

"Go to your room," the Wish Granter whispers in her ear. "I'll deal with the intruder." The young child nods and runs as fast as her little legs can carry her.

When the child disappears from sight, she makes her way toward her mother's garden. Her kimono billows out behind her in silver and blue waves, her ebony hair is tied up in a half bun the rest of her hair flying out in the fierce wind, and her silver eyes set at a blankness that reflects nothing she is thinking or feeling.

She grabs her silver cloak and ties it on her shoulders. The hood is quickly put on so it covers her face and hair. She is ready.

She stands in the doorway to the garden and smirks as the demon tries to sniff her out. When she puts on the cloak, it hides her scent and aura so predators or intruders don't sense her. A similar cloak was made for Youko as well so it's easier to hide her just incase anyone tries to find her and kill her before her sixteenth year of birth.

"I truly hope your wish is pure," she says, and he turns toward her his eyes wide and his claws poised to strike. She holds back a chuckle and takes a step forward. He is, like all other male demon specimens, gorgeous. His hair is green and long, his eyes are light shade of indigo, and he is toned and muscled. Even though he is only wearing yukata bottoms, you can tell he is a first general to an army of the North, South, or West. But most likely South. The colors of summer say all.

"You are the Wish Granter?" he asks incredulously, and she nods. He lowers his claws and stands at attention.

"Your wish is not pure," she says once she allows her mind to enter his. He wants to kill the betrothed to the demoness he loves but is unable to without poisoning him. His eyes widen ever so slightly, and his nostrils flare as she moves from his mind to his heart and bites back a smile. "but I can grant the wish that is deepest in your heart. It will cost you though. I do not grant wishes like this for free."

"How do I know you'll grant it?" he demands with narrowed eyes, and she holds back a growl.

"Because," She ground out through her teeth, "there is no point in not granting a wish that could very well help the future of the South." He looks at her in surprise and then narrows his eyes once more.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know I come from the South?" he snarls and the Wish Granter moves her cloak from her head and growls at him.

"Why would I not? I grant only pure wishes, pup." She glares at him before moving the cloak back on her head. "Besides, I am the Wish Granter. It is my duty to grant wishes, is it not?"

He lowers his head in shame and bows deeply. "Forgive me, Wish Granter-sama. I spoke out of turn."

"You are forgiven," She says and he straightens with a dazzling smile, "but never doubt my abilities again or there will be no wish granting." He nods in understanding and stands there waiting. She raises another dark brow and then her eyes widen.

"I will have it to where you will mate Keiko-sama," she says and then smiles. "The price shall be for you two to rule the North for the current ruler has been abusing his power." He quickly agrees and whoops so loud that a bird squacks and flies away in fright.

She smiles and shakes her head. He leaves after thanking her and she calls for her adopted pup. She comes running with her cloak on her shoulders and looks up at her adoptive mother with a smile.

"Come, Youko," she says softly and the young girl tilts her head in question. "There is much we need to do outside of our protective home and walls."

"Okay, okaa-san," she says with a shrug and they leave the rose garden hand in hand.

**Awww. Isn't that cute? Read and review to see what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own InuYasha..only the OCs I decide to create...and the plot of course. ;)**

**And to I love Siberian tigers... thanks for the review and you'll soon find out. ;) I'm not the type of girl to spoil anything (unless begged and even then it's iffy) so just read the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**icegirljenni: yes I'm rewriting it. Just didn't like where it was going so I hope that this one will be better. Things were just going way too fast in the discontinued version. I'm even rewriting Miko Academy.**

**Shipposmykid: you are a great reviewer, my lovely fox friend (your pen name and all). This chapter is practically dedicated to you. And yeah, you have to feel bad for the mother but also see it as an _opportunity _for her only heir to live...for all of the East. **

**and to Guest: um...okay here you go! Thanks for the review!**

**Youko- sun child**

Chapter 2

Just before they can leave, the Wish Granter senses the presence of a powerful taiyoukai. One she has sensed before more than two centuries ago. She glances down at the young pup clinging to her arm and sighs quietly. Well, damn. She is certainly hoping that she can avoid doing another granting. Guess not.

"Enter, Sesshomaru-sama of the Western Lands, and be welcome," she says and motions for Youko to go hide. The young ward pretends that she doesn't see it and continues to stay where she is. The Wish Granter feels some anger leak into her cool facade and glares at the blond girl. She only smiles at her okaa-san and puts her attention back to the gates of their home. As they open, Youko looks up at her mother figure with fear. She can sense his power level and it scares her.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like to be kept waiting, Wish Granter," his deep voice says with suppressed anger and our favorite demoness smirks with amusement. She knows better than to reply but her young ward doesn't.

"Hey!" Youko cries with anger. "Show my okaa-san more respect! She won't grant your wish if you disrespect her."

"Quiet, child! I do not want the Western Lord's anger," the Wish Granter hisses and Youko looks down at her feet in shame. She looks back up and meets her okaa-san's silver eyes with her sky blue, tear-filled ones.

"Gomen na sai, okaa-san," she whispers and the Wish Granter puts her hand on her cloaked head with affection. She knows her ward is just trying to help, but it isn't needed. Not with this particular taiyoukai. She can sense the wish he wants made, and she's not going to grant it. It's not within her rules to do so. No Wish Granter can grant the wish of a death or bodily and mental harm to any. That is the first rule ever taught to her because the consequences are dire if you do so.

_I wonder what he expects me to do. Grant it? I will not kill him. It is not within my rights,_ she thinks to herself and stands firm. She shuts off her emotions and pushes her young ward behind her. Youko looks up at her confused as the Wish Granter stands firm in front of her. She knows what will come next but does her young ward?

"I cannot grant your wish, Sesshomaru-sama," she says calmly and feels her ward stiffen at her side. They both know his reputation in killing those who get in his way. "I will not take his life."

His onyx eyes narrow as he comes into view. His silver hair sways in the soft breeze, his markings glow on his pale skin, and the mokomoko on his left shoulder gently sways in the soft breeze as well as the Wish Granter pushes her senses to his cold, bricked heart and fights back a gasp of surprise. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, has the purest wish of all. And she can't grant it until he realizes it's there. What rotten luck!

"You will grant this Sesshomaru's wish," he threatens in a hiss, and she raises a dark brow though he cannot see it, "or die a painful death. Choose wisely."

The Wish Granter only sighs and shakes her head in sadness. The poor pup has no idea that she cannot. "Gomen na sai, but I cannot. It is against the Great Kami's rules. I am unable to." She senses movement behind her and puts a hand on Youko's head. The young ward looks up at her okaa-san in confusion as she pushes her farther back and hisses at her to run. The Eastern Heir will not be harmed here in her presence. She will not allow it. The young ward stares at her for a second as tears gather in her eyes once more. She turns and runs as her okaa-san draws a sword from her cloak and brandishes it.

"Then die," he says simply and charges. The Wish Granter simply blocks him and feels sadness creep in. _So much like his father_, she thinks and forces the emotion back. _He had the same wish once, as well, just a different person._

They break apart just as her thoughts end and she goes on the offensive. She goes after every opening on his body but he just blocks each strike and gets a hit or two while she hasn't gotten any. She leaps away breathing heavily and winces at the shallow wound on her shoulder. Cuts and scratches litter her body like a road map as blood gently pools at her feet. Sesshomaru isn't even breathing that much which irks her to no end but she knew from the beginning that he is stronger than she is. He has surpassed his father and, therefore, surpassed her.

The Wish Granter is too busy lost in her own world to see the Western Lord strike her temple and she goes down as her entire world goes black.

_Youko,_ she thinks as her vision dims and she feels arms pick her up and hold her against cold metal, _gomen. I am unable to protect you any longer. I hope you remain in the Northern Palace. For your own protection._

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update but considering I have very big reviewers for two fanfics *cough cough* Rain Drop and Miko Academy *cough cough cough* *clears throat and smirks* Sorry, I had a cough there. SO I haven't been able to really do much for this one. **


End file.
